tonciupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Problem (feat. Sânzzy Azalea) - Single
"Problem" este literalmente un single problematic (literalmente) din cauza faptului ca nu se stie carei ere ii apartine. Cantecul este despre indivizii problematici si mincinosi cu opinii naspa si are guest vocals din partea lui Sânzzy Azalea, noua senzatie a muzicii rap. Single-ul a reusit sa ajunga #5 in Hot 100 Billboard unde a stat pentru 27 de secunde. Management-ul a fost intrebat despre un posibil videoclip iar acestia au raspuns soon asa ca sunt sanse mari sa existe un videoclip nelansat din pacate. Versuri Intro: Hai să începem cu începutul ă, Tu ai avut acea remarcă Nu Simona (La microfon) Toată chestia care a fost A fost în felul următor (Sânzzy și Anna, Suzzy). Verse 1: Uite-o pă Andreea Tonciu (Uite-o pă Ton-I want-ciu u u u) Auzi (așa mergeți mai departe) Simona eu vreau să intervin Pentru că nu o să las pe acest individ Să vorbească, să-și spună punctul lui de vedere Pentru că este un mincinos da? Pentru că eu nu am cum (Da trebuie să-l ascultăm) Păi da, trebuie să-l ascultăm Nu nu nu Simona, stai că intervin și eu Deci, ai zis cu năsoasa? Nu. Chorus: One less problem without ciu I got! One less problem without ciu I got! I got one less, one less Tonciu. Du-te tu cu mă-ta înțepato! Păi cum mă faci jeg mă idioato, Eu te-ma jignit (Taie-i microfonu Marei) Gata Mara! Verse 2: Da? Ai curaj să mergi la detectorul de minciuni? Ai curaj? Eu nu cred. Eu nu cred, iubitul meu nu este agresiv! Respectiv aseară (da, am curaj) Cum putea să facă așa ceva de față cu poliția? (Pentru că voi sunteți niște muritori de foame) I-am agresat, i-am agresat, ai înțeles? Pentru că (da lasă-mă să vorbesc de ce) Spui numai minciuni! Tu m-ai făcut năsoasă, Tu m-ai băgat în aia a ta, tu m-ai făcut o grămadă! Chorus 2: Mara îți jur că nu te mai primesc Idioata dracului, ai insultat pe mama mea Îți arăt eu ție! Măi tu nu ai creier? I got one less, one less Tonciu. (Alexandra’s speech) Alexandra! Verse 3: Sânzzy și Anna, Chiar nu-mi place măscăreala, nu știu, Eu am primit o altfel de educație de acasă Și cred că s-a văzut în absolut toate aparițiile. Tonciu! Chiar așa mincinos ești? Măi băiatule, te duc și pe tine La detectorul de minciuni dacă nu încetezi. Mergi cu mine la detectorul de minciuni? Mergem? Bine, mergem. De ce să-mi cer scuze? Uite, eu îmi cer scuze Că am cunoscut un fraier ca tine Care vine acum la televizor. I got 99 ha’s But you won’t be one Like what! Se cacă mă-ta. Dacă mă iei cu jeg. Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got) Chorus 3: Vă rog s-o filmați, să ne arate filmarea Cine a tras de geanta ei. Păi dați iar filmarea că n-am văzut de la început! Păi cum de la început, la început? Simona pot să vorbesc și eu, se aude? (Da imediat intrii) Vrea Niki să intervină. Este o amenințare (nuu este nici). Ba este o amenințare. Poate să amenințe, am dovezi Vă rog frumos, te rog frumos Simona, (da) Vreau să vorbesc cu acest băiat Care este în studio, Simona. Tu de ce ai făcut-o năsoasă și mi-ai luat iubita la... Ha! Category:Single Category:TO•N•CIU